familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Transfiguration of the Saviour Monastery, Yaroslavl
| denomination = Eastern Orthodox | type = Men's | order = | established = 1224 | disestablished = | nodislink = | mother = | dedication = | diocese = Yaroslavl and Rostov Eparhy | churches = | founder = | abbot = | prior = | people = | location = | map_type = | latitude = | longitude = | latd = 57 | latm = 37 | lats = 17 | latNS = N | longd = 39 | longm = 53 | longs = 20 | longEW = E | coord = | oscoor = | remains = | public_access = | other_info = }} The Yaroslavl Transfiguration Monastery (the Savior Yaroslavl Monastery ) is an ancient male abolished monastery in Yaroslavl , which played an important role in local history. Located on the Epiphany Square , near the Moscow bridge over the Kotorosl in the Kirov district of the city . On its territory there are architectural monuments of the XVI — XIX centuries. Here was found the so-called. "List" (handwritten copy) " Words about Igor's regiment " - a monument of ancient Russian literature. History Monastery Spassky monastery played an important role in the history of Yaroslavl, being for a long time its spiritual, cultural and economic center. It was founded in the XII century behind the walls of the then city near the Kotorosl crossing, occupying an angular position in the system of city fortifications. In 1216-1218, the first religious school in Northeastern Rus worked in Spassky Monastery , then transferred to Rostov . In 1216-1224, the Transfiguration Cathedral was built in the monastery . In honor of the formation of the Yaroslavl principality in 1218, according to legend, a miniature Church of the Entry into Jerusalem of Jerusalem was erected near the southeast corner of the cathedralwhich has not reached our days. Already in the first half of the 13th century a large library was formed in the monastery, work was being done on the correspondence of books. After the fire of 1501, in which the buildings of the monastery were badly damaged, in 1516, the Transfiguration of the Savior Cathedral was rebuilt in the image of the Blagoveshchensk and Archangel Cathedrals of the Moscow Kremlin , which has been preserved to this day. Now it is the oldest building of Yaroslavl, and its frescoes , painted in 1563–1564, are the oldest monument of murals in the city and one of two in Russia, preserved from the Ivan the Terrible epoch (the second is the Assumption Cathedral of Sviyazhsky Dormition Monastery ). At the same time built the first stone tower - the Holy Gate . For the new cathedral, a large iconostasis was created by Moscow and local artists.. From this iconostasis to this day, thirteen icons of the Deesis rank, a temple image and three icons of the lower, local row have survived . In the 16th century , a belfry and a refectory with the Cross (Nativity) church were erected , and in 1550-1580 - stone walls instead of old wooden ones. The monastery became the most fortified part of the city, because the Yaroslavl Kremlin never had stone walls, and after its walls were dismantled at the end of the XVIII century, the Yaroslavl Kremlin often became mistakenly called the Spassky Monastery. He loved to visit the monastery of Tsar Ivan the Terrible . By the end of the 1560s, 55 letters of grant were received from him , giving possession of 6 villages and 239 villages, fishing and salt salt , as well as exemption from general tax on the Yaroslavl posad and judicial immunity . His son, Tsar Fedor , granted the monastery 12 letters. In 1609, during the Time of Troubles, the Spassky Monastery and the Yaroslavl Kremlin withstood the siege of troops of Pan Budzilo and the governor Naumov, which lasted about a month, while the rest of Yaroslavl was captured. From the walls of the monastery in 1612, the provincial militia of Minin and Pozharsky set off for the liberation of Moscow. From March 21 to April 16, 1613, the future Tsar Mikhail Romanov , who was passing from Ipatiev Monastery to Moscow, stayed in the monastery - from here he sent his first letter of consent to the throne. Later, he gave the monastery 18 letters of favor. In the years 1621-1646. the walls of the monastery, damaged during the siege, were rebuilt - they became larger, to a large extent they survived to our days. Stone towers appeared - Bogoroditskaya, Uglichskaya (preserved), Deaf, Mikhailovskaya, Water Gate. In the last quarter of a century, the Cell Corps was built . By the end of the XVII century, the length of the walls reaches 820 meters, height - 10.5 meters, thickness - 2.8-3 meters. There were good weapons on the walls and towers - 15 large and 17 small pischale , 97 carbines , 14 barrels of gunpowder. The monastery owned a large territory in the western part of the city along the road to Uglich, where in the 17th century a number of monastic settlements grew - Spasskaya, Epiphany and others (more than 300 courtyards in total). As a result, he became a significant force that influenced the social and economic life of Yaroslavl, competing and sometimes conflicting with his suburb . one The bishop's house In 1747, at the initiative of the Metropolitan of Rostov Arseny (Matseevich) , the Yaroslavl Slavic-Latin Seminary was opened in the monastery (one of the first in the country). After 30 years, it has trained 300 students. Within the monastery, it was located until 1875, when it received a new building, which now houses the Faculty of Natural Geography of YAGPU . In 1787 , in connection with the transfer of the Metropolitan Chair from Rostov to Yaroslavl, the Spassky Monastery was transformed into a bishop's house in Yaroslavl. There were new buildings - Seminars Corps, Church of the Yaroslavl wonderworkers Fedor, David and Constantine (1831) (in the place of the Church of the Entry into Jerusalem, 1617), sacristy , Smolensk Chapel (1830). Among the books of the last abbot of the monastery of Joel (Bykovsky) in the 1790s A. I. Musin-Pushkin discovered a monument of Russian literature of the XII century - “The Word about Igor's Regiment” . In 1808, the construction of a two-story private building was completed, and in 1809 the repair of the Holy Gates and walls was completed. In the middle of the XIX century, the walls were altered Museum In Soviet times, restoration was carried out in 1918–1923 (under the direction of P. D. Baranovsky - liquidation of the consequences of the Yaroslavl uprising ) and in 1957–1958. At the moment, some of the buildings are also being repaired. Nowadays, the territory of the monastery is the basis of the Yaroslavl State Historical-Architectural and Art Museum-Reserve . Burials The monastery had been buried canonized Yaroslavl princes Theodore Black and his sons David and Konstantin , Archbishop of Rostov Prochorus and Tryphon, Yaroslavl princes Vasili Davidovich and Aleksandr Fyodorovich , Laodicean Metropolitan Parthenius Neboza Archbishop Neale (Isakovich) , Yaroslavl governor Alexei Yakovlevich Fride and others. The modern look of the monastic ensemble Notes Urban development of Yaroslavl in the XVI — XVII centuries. // Russian town-planning art: Town-planning of the Moscow State of the XVI — XVII centuries / Scientific-Research Institute of the Theory of Architecture and Urban Planning; Under total Ed. N.F. Gulyanitsky.- M .: Stroiizdat, 1994.- 317 pp., Ill. Sources * Исторические акты Ярославского Спасского монастыря. — М.: Издание И. А. Вахрамеева, 1896. Т. 1: Княжие и царские грамоты. Bibliography * Анкудинова Е. А., Мельник А. Г. Спасо-Преображенский собор Спасского монастыря в Ярославле. — Северный паломник, 2002. — 104 с. — 3000 экз. — (Памятники художественной культуры Древней Руси). ISBN 5-94431-040-5 * Анкудинова Е. А., Мельник А. Г. Transfiguration Cathedral in Yaroslavl. — Северный паломник, 2002. — 104 с. — 2000 экз. — (Treasures of Medieval Russian Art). ISBN 5-94431-081-2 * Бедина Н. Н. Часослов XII века из Спасо-Ярославского монастыря // Древняя Русь. Вопросы медиевистики. 2003. № 2(12). С. 70—74. * Марасанова В. М. Летопись Ярославля: 1010—2010. СПб.: ИД «Морской Петербург», 2007. — 360 с; ил. * Масленицын С. И. Ярославская иконопись. М., Искусство, 1983. Издание второе, доработанное. Фотографии И. Николаева и К. Кушнарева * * * * Нил (Исаакович Н. Ф.). Ярославский Спасо-Преображенский монастырь, что ныне архиерейский дом, с присовокуплением Жития св. благоверных князей Феодора, Давида и Константина, ярославских чудотворцев, и хронологического указателя иерархов ростовской и ярославской паствы. — Ярославль: 1862. 96 с.; 2-е изд. — Ярославль: 1869. * Ярославский Спасо-Преображенский монастырь, что ныне Архиерейский дом. — М.: 1881; 2-е изд. — Ярославль: 1913.